kornjacopedijafandomcom_sr-20200213-history
Клан Стопала (2012 ТВ серија)
(привремено) | врста = Људи, Мутанти | ера = 2012 ТВ серија | учитељ = Ороку Саки, }} Тренутни чланови * Хамато Мива / Караи - Тренутни вођа * Шинигами - Караина пријатељица која се придружила Клану Стопала. * Стопало Нинџе - Нове Нинџе Клана Стопала, који су дошли из Јапана како би помогли Караи да порази Шредера. Некадашњи чланови * Кога такуза - Оснивач Клана Стопала и бивши вођа. * Ороку Кеији - Шредеров отац и бивши вођа. * Ороку Саки - Бивши вођа клана, познатији као Шредер. * Крис Бредфорд - Oroku Saki's best student who was mutated into a mutant akita named Dogpound and later a near-skeletal werewolf-like version of himself named Rahzar. * Ксевер Монтес - Oroku Saki's Brazilian street contact who was mutated into a mutant snakehead fish named Fishface. * Бакстер Стокмен - Oroku Saki's scientist who was mutated into a mutant housefly that calls himself Stockman-Fly. * Такеши ' - Oroku Saki's second-in-command since "The Manhattan Project" who was mutated as a child into a mutant Bengel tiger that calls himself Tiger Claw. * 'Иван Стеранко - Oroku Saki's Russian weapons trading partner who was mutated into a mutant rhinoceros named Rocksteady. * Антон Зек - Ivan Steranko's high-tech thief who was mutated into a mutant warthog named Bebop. * Foot Soldiers - Former soldiers of the Foot Clan. * Footbots - Robotic versions of the Foot Soldiers. ** Elite Footbots - Stronger versions of the Footbots. * Shredder Mutants - Mutant clones of Oroku Saki with crustacean DNA in them. ** Shiva Shredder - Made from the DNA of Oroku Saki and a crab. ** Claw Shredder - Made from the DNA of Oroku Saki and a lobster. ** Mini Shredder - Made from the DNA of Oroku Saki and a shrimp. * Тимоти - Former cannon fodder and test subject. * Chrome Dome - Foot-Bots coordinator. The first one was destroyed by Michelangelo and the second one was destroyed by Karai. Помагачи * ** ** *** *** *** *** ** * * ** ** ** ** Некадањи * Кранг - Помагали су Клану Стопала снабдевајући их технологијом и мутагеном. * - Кинеско-америчка улична банда која је често помагала Клану Стопала. * Италијанск мафија - Помагали су шредеру у епизоди Кејси Џонс против подземља. ** Мафија Визиосо - Италијанска мафијашка породица која је Шредеру помагала у епизоди Кејси Џонс против подземља. *** Дон Визиосо - Вођа Визиосо мафије. *** Фулћи близанци - Дон Визиосови помагачи. *** Чекић '- * 'Руска мафија - Спомиње се да помажу Шредеру преко Рокстедија. * Азијске банде непознатог имена - Спомиње се да помажу Шредеру преко Хана, Љубичастих Змајева и Тигрове Канџе. * Јужноамеричке банде непознатог имена - Спомиње се да помажу Шредеру преко Рибоглавог. Непријатељи * Шредерове снаге ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** Фонг *** *** Тсои * * Бивши * - Били су непријатељи са Кланом Стопала вековима, али су постали савезници од како је Караи постала вођа Клана Стопала. * * - Борили су се једни против других у епизодама Уништење планете Земље! и Земљино последње упориште. Галерија 1474497 552777764801196 894323276 n.jpg 282847 524358767643096 1011027201 n.jpg Opening Bad Guys 1.gif Foot clan founder 3.png Foot clan founder 4.png Foot clan founder 5.png Foot clan founder 1.png Foot clan founder 2.png Foot clan founder 6.png Foot clan founder 7.png The kuro kabuto.png Foot building.png Hamato ninja.png Foot building boom.png Hamato ninjas.png Hamato ninja and saki.png Baby saki.png Saki and yoshi.png Arrow saki and yoshi.png Yoshi and saki.png Vengeance 1.png Vengeance 2.png Vengeance 3.png Vengeance 4.png Vengeance 5.png Vengeance 6.png Tmnt-tale-of-the-yokai-img-1.jpg Tumblr nstwdiAvPg1uvgne4o3 1280.jpg Tumblr nsmtnuUWA61rr04h1o1 1280.png Категорија:Ликови из 2012 ТВ серије Категорија:Клан Стопала (2012 ТВ серија)